


Take a sip, babe

by silveryogis



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Blood Drinking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, blood drinking? and fluff? its more likely than you think, trevor tries to top and alucard is kind of a brat but what's new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveryogis/pseuds/silveryogis
Summary: Trevor tries to top Alucard. Really, he tries. It's not his fault it doesn't work out the way he thought it would (but it actually is his fault).





	Take a sip, babe

“Come on,” Trevor said. “Let me do it.”

Alucard squinted up, considering him carefully. The inn they were staying in wasn’t overwhelmingly fancy—they didn’t have all that much coin between them, and could only really afford to spend it on accommodations when absolutely necessary. That being said, Alucard was tired of sleeping on the fucking ground outside, and had insisted that they take cover for just _one_ night.

That, and privacy was easier to come by when there were rooms with walls. And a door that they could lock.

There was a bed in the room and everything, yet they were on the floor anyway— Alucard on his back with Trevor straddled over him, Trevor’s cloak spread underneath them like it was some cushion from the stone of the floor. It wasn’t quite what he was used to, being _underneath_ Trevor, but Alucard took the opportunity to relax anyway, making sure that he laid underneath him in such a way that kept his back arched upwards, his hair fanned in a golden wave beneath him, his fingers just slightly curved towards his palm. He could see the effect of his posturing on Trevor’s face, the blush rising high on his cheeks, the sweat beading on his forehead. Those bright blue eyes, focused on him like a true hunter would see any prey.

Except, Alucard had never been the prey.

“Do you think you can?” Alucard challenged him, because he might have just been a _little_ curious. Trevor’s main talent in bed, it seemed, was to lay there and make obscene noises. He had never expressed interest in doing anything else—until now, apparently. “Do you even know how to do it?”

Trevor scowled at him. “I know how to _do it_ ,” he said. “What, you don’t think I can?”

He didn’t, no.

“I don’t think you can manage to keep your composure for that long,” Alucard said, looking up at him through his eyelashes with a sneer curving over his face, not baring his fangs but nearly. “Unless you think you have something to prove, then by all means. See what you can do for me.”

“For you?” Trevor let out a low chuckle, and bent forward to kiss his neck, his face scratching at his skin, a sensation that Alucard didn’t dislike. “I thought fucking _you_ would be more for _me,_ to be honest.”

“Strange,” Alucard said. “I do as much as I can to pleasure you, while I’m…fucking _you_ , as you say. Do you not feel that way?”

Trevor scowled but also turned extremely red. “That’s not what I meant. Do you want me to fuck you or not?”

“Well, I’ll tell you something,” Alucard said, glancing off to the side like he was bored, which, to be fair, he was. “You could either be doing it, or be _talking_ to me about it.”

Trevor scowled again, scowled and sighed like this was the most troublesome thing he had ever had to endure. Alucard was getting impatient, he could only sprawl out seductively on the ground and _wait_ for so long. He knew what Trevor wanted, and he knew how best to give it to him, so he didn’t understand why he was still laying there with his back against the ground and Trevor between his thighs, deliberating.

“Enough,” Alucard decided, and pushed up at his shoulders. “You’re wasting my time.”

And then, Trevor surprised him.

“No,” Trevor nearly growled, pushing him back down. The strike of his shoulder blades against the stone didn’t hurt, but felt satisfying anyway, to be punished, just a little. “I’m going to do it. I’m _going_ to fuck you, Alucard.”

“Are you?” Alucard asked. “Or are you just going to keep talking about it?”

“Watch it,” Trevor said, and starting stroking his cock. His _own_ cock. Of course. “Or I’ll start making you beg for it.”

“Yes, please,” Alucard said dryly, looking away. “P _lease_. Make me beg for your uninspiring cock.”

“You won’t think it’s that uninspiring once I get it in you,” Trevor said. Alucard nearly hissed at him.

“I’ll start begging _now_ ,” he snapped. “Begging you to stop trying to tempt me with your terrible attempt at seduction, if it’ll satisfy you enough to start actually _trying_ to…”

He stopped with a gasp, because Trevor shoved a finger up inside him, slick and probing.

“See,” Trevor said, very smug, like he was suddenly the master of sex. “I told you.”

“Amazing,” Alucard said with a grunt, arching and pressing to get the pressure of Trevor’s finger in the right spot. “So you _do_ know where to put it.”

“You know,” Trevor said, “I could do without the constant critique.”

“It’s not critique,” Alucard said simply. “It’s a compliment, Belmont.”

“Right,” Trevor muttered.

Alucard considered him for a moment, “I won’t deny I enjoy it,” he murmured, letting his eyes flutter closed as Trevor inserted another finger and did his best with his brutish rhythm to try and pleasure the man underneath him. Alucard didn’t think he was particularly hard to please, and Trevor was _admittedly_ something of a weak spot for him. But it wasn’t about to stop him from being difficult.

“What?” Trevor asked. “Riling me up? For no reason?”

“Of course not,” Alucard said, flicking his eyes open, not missing the grin on Trevor’s face. “There’s always a reason.”

“You’re a bastard,” Trevor told him. Alucard didn’t argue.

He endured for a while longer, thinking of nothing but how he wanted to shove Trevor onto his back and split his legs apart—as big as Trevor was talking, he knew he would submit to him in a _second_ if he pushed him to it. Acting like he could be in control of the pace, when all it would take would be a hand between his legs and teeth at his throat and Trevor would be all his for the taking—whatever he wanted.

“Do you like that?” Trevor asked, urging his fingers in deeper. He added a third, and Alucard grunted with the size, a little stretched but not altogether uncomfortable. “Do you want more?”

“If you’re hard, I recommend putting it in me now,” Alucard said. “Satisfy yourself quickly, then we can do this properly.”

“Oh, you’re insufferable,” Trevor muttered. “And what’s the _proper_ way, anyway? You blowing my fucking back out?”

Alucard just looked at him. Trevor licked over his lips.

“Alright, fine. I won’t say I don’t like it.”

“You would absolutely have no ground on which to stand if you tried to deny it.”

Trevor got very close, then, his lips barely grazing Alucard’s, his face rough and scratching against Alucard’s skin as he whispered to him.

“I want to see you beg for it,” he said with his voice low and growling, a heavy hand pushing aggressively through Alucard’s thick, golden hair. “I want you on the ground, moaning, begging me to fuck you. I want you to scream my name while I fuck you, hard and slow. Right where I want you.”

“Again with the _begging_ , Belmont, is there a reason for all of this? Do you want me to start calling you _daddy_ as well?”

A look of terror passed over Trevor’s face, which filled Alucard with a deep, deep sense of satisfaction.

“Um, no. No thanks. I’d love to _not_ be compared to your father while I’m fucking you.”

Alucard clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. “Ugh, Belmont,” he said. “Bringing up my father at a time like this. Please refrain.”

Trevor groaned. “Remind me why I’m trying to stick my dick into you again?”

He would have given him a clever retort, but Alucard knew that they could bicker themselves in circles and never get anything done if neither of them chose to be the bigger person and just desist. So Alucard chose to let it go, and went back to sighing and watching as Trevor eased him open. At least he was being relatively gentle—not that Alucard really needed it, but it showed a minute level of consideration on Trevor’s end, at the very least.

Maybe he wasn’t giving him enough credit. It did feel nice, if anything it was relaxing—or at least, it would be, if he wasn’t also starting to sense the quickening beat of Trevor’s heart. The smell of his pulse.

He attempted the begging. For Trevor’s sake, of course.

“Please, Belmont,” Alucard said with very little feeling. “Please put your magnificent cock in me.”

“Come on. Don’t act like you’re not excited about it,” Trevor said. “It’s bigger than yours.”

“Not by much.”

“Do you want it or not?”

“How many times do I have to say it?” Alucard snapped. “Either do it, or get on your back like you belong and let _me_ do it!”

That earned him another shove against the floor and Trevor’s cock all but entirely buried inside him, so sudden he choked out loud, curling forward and nearly smacking his forehead against Trevor’s. It did feel good, he had to admit—it was intimacy in the best way, intimacy that he understood. He was big, and Alucard hissed as he tensed around him, guiding his hips down to adjust to the size of it. It didn’t hurt, of course, but was a welcome feeling, almost like he was bursting with it.

“Yeah?” Trevor asked, low and growled in his ear. “How’s that for doing it?”

“You have to keep moving,” Alucard reminded him with a sneer, goading him. “You’re not done. It’s not over.”

“No, it’s not over until _you’re_ screaming, is it?”

“Hardly,” Alucard said, hissing softly to himself as Trevor pushed in again, finding a slow rhythm as he adjusted. “I don’t scream.”

“Yeah, we’ll see about that,” Trevor said. There was something on his face that Alucard didn’t entirely trust—no, that he _definitely_ didn’t trust, because he was looking down at him with an evil, evil glint in his eye. That never meant anything good. “Because I’ve got something you can’t resist don’t I?”

“What?” Alucard asked. “Your cock?”

“This,” Trevor said, and drew a line down his neck with a finger, indicating the pulsing artery there. Alucard’s nostrils flared. “See? You can’t stop thinking about it, can you? How much you want to bite me.”

“That’s your secret weapon against me?” Alucard asked, amused, but not unaroused. He offered him a moan, tipping his head back, pushing his hips forward into Trevor’s movements. “Blood?”

“I might let you have some,” Trevor said, pressing a kiss to his neck, his jaw, tonguing messily alongside the ridge of it until he reached his ear, biting softly at his earlobe. “If you’re nice to me.”

Alucard almost laughed. He really was a fool, Trevor was, if he thought that this was his advantage. And he had vastly, _vastly_ underestimated just how badly Alucard wanted this particular thing.

“I’m nothing but nice,” Alucard crooned, reaching up to take Trevor’s neck between his hands. Trevor allowed it, let him pull him closer, let him scratch his fingernails into his skin, move his touch to the nape of his neck. Trevor let out a moan, bowing closer, still pushing his cock into him with deep, steady strokes. “Aren’t I? Aren’t I nice to you, Belmont?”

“You’re very nice,” Trevor muttered, voice raspy. “You’re…”

Eager and entirely tired of playing passive, Alucard made his move.

“You _want_ to give it to me,” Alucard said, murmuring against his neck, lips to his skin. “Because if I drink from you, I’ll be yours, right? Full of you in every way.”

Trevor groaned. “Yes,” he said, voice thick and heavy. “God, yes. That’s what I want.”

“You’re certain?” Alucard’s teeth pressed against the vein, applying pressure but not piercing the skin, not just yet. He licked against his pulse, feeling his cock throb as he felt just how fast it was.

“Certain,” Trevor said, swallowing. Alucard hissed with pleasure and, tightening his grip on the nape of his neck, sank his teeth into his skin.

The flow of blood was quick and instant and Alucard reacted quickly, lurching up and forward to grab him harder, secure his grip on him as Trevor flinched just by reflex—he didn’t want to waste anything, _anything_ —he drank from him with fervor, the thick, metallic taste filling his mouth almost faster than he could swallow it. It filled him with a warmth that no other food or drink could do, brought him to the very edges of all his senses, putting everything—his mind, his reflexes, his instincts, all into overload—he panted hard through his nose, taking only what he knew was safe. Trevor moaned softly, becoming weak on top of him.

Once he’d had enough—and once he knew Trevor shouldn’t give any more—with a certain reluctance he released him, pulling his teeth away only to return to the wound to kiss it, lick tenderly at the blood that remained on the surface. He could feel it smeared over his lips, his chin, but he didn’t care.

“There,” Alucard said softly. “Did that go the way you wanted? Are you ready to make me scream now?”

Trevor’s voice was weak, hoarse, and heavy with desire. “Alucard,” he said. Alucard tipped his head to the side, waiting. “I…may have made a mistake.”

“No,” Alucard murmured, pushing up at his big shoulders. This time, Trevor allowed himself to be moved, let Alucard push him down on his back, the fur of his discarded cloak cushioning his shoulder blades from the hard stone of the floor. “You did exactly as I wanted, Belmont. Shall I take care of you, now?”

“Please,” Trevor muttered, leaning his head back and looking up at Alucard with half lidded eyes, the bright blue of them almost entirely swallowed by the black of his pupils. “Alucard…”

“I’m right here,” Alucard said, seating himself once more on Trevor’s cock. “Relax. Let me make you feel good.”

“I don’t get it,” Trevor grunted. He sounded winded, like all the breath had been knocked out of him. “How do you…” he paused to groan, “manage to make it feel so fucking good?”

“Because I’m doing it for _you_ ,” Alucard said.

Trevor didn’t have a smart reply for that.

For the next, long few minutes, Alucard rode Trevor’s cock while he lay exhausted on the floor, too dizzy and tired from blood loss to do anything more than lay there and moan. He was doing his part a little, pushing his hips up into the heat of it, but really, Alucard was doing all the work. He was fine with it. He _preferred_ it that way. Licking blood off his fangs, Alucard arched back and wrapped his long fingers around his cock, not missing the way Trevor’s eyes roved over him, like he was hungry for him but just too tired to do anything about it. That’s what Alucard loved most. The control. Tempting him.

“God, you’re fucking beautiful,” Trevor muttered, voice rasping. “Look at you.”

“Look at _you_ ,” Alucard purred, one hand on his cock, the other gripping Trevor’s thigh, nails digging into his flesh. “So big and handsome, laid out perfectly for me. Aching for my every touch.”

“I am,” Trevor agreed, groaning. “I really fucking am.”

Alucard exhaled, thumbing over the head of his cock, looking down at the man under him. Perfectly disheveled, perfectly sated—but still just a little wild. Like there was still no telling quite what he was about to do.

Except Alucard _did_ know what he was about to do, and that was lay there and moan and look at him with as much reverence as he could muster, hunger and reverence all at once, swirling into something dark and conflicting over his face. He wouldn’t last much longer. Hell, _Alucard_ wasn’t going to last much longer.

But he wanted Trevor to come first.

He increased his pace, fucking himself harder onto Trevor’s cock, knowing Trevor would like it if he showed at least a _little_ loss of composure—so he allowed himself to lose it, just a little, lose himself in the feeling of it, loosing a moan for him, tipping his head forward, his hair cascading over Trevor’s heaving chest, thick and draping.

“You feel so good,” Alucard whispered, almost hoarse, dragging his mouth across Trevor’s chest. The blood on his mouth, his chin, smeared over Trevor’s skin and he licked over it, hungry—the taste only continued to frenzy him, drive him to the very edge of all his senses—he could feel every throb of Trevor’s cock as it pulsed inside him, filling him in a way he never thought was possible. Every stroke, every flex of Trevor’s hands against his hips, his every breath, he caught it all, and he was completely and utterly entranced—how, he wondered, how had he gotten so deep. So quickly.

He was torn very quickly from his train of thought when Trevor started to come, jerking underneath him, panting, out of breath, exhausted and right on the edge of it.

“Alucard,” he moaned, his voice but a grave whisper, a reverent prayer. “Alucard, Alucard please, you feel… _fuck_ , fuck, don’t stop, please don’t s….”

And he came, hands now fisted in Alucard’s hair, keeping him close, panting messily against his neck.

“Fuck,” Alucard whispered.

Unable to linger in the moment, the feeling of it any longer, Alucard scraped his teeth against his chest just to get one more taste of him. It was enough, enough to pull him right to that precipice, where the coil of pressure inside him swelled and swelled until he gasped aloud, forcing his hips down one final time, his come spilling over Trevor’s stomach.

He panted.

They both did so, for a moment.

Trevor was the first to speak.

“Jesus Christ,” he muttered. “ _Fuck_.”

Alucard unseated himself. Come ran down the insides of his thighs, still warm and just a bit sticky—he exhaled, satisfied, and sat back, brushing his hair behind his shoulders. He reached for Trevor’s shirt and pants and put them near him, not expecting him to dress _just_ yet.

“Did that go the way you expected?” Alucard asked him, passing a thumb over his chin. He was still a bit bloody. “I have to ask.”

“Not…entirely, no,” Trevor said. “I didn’t think you’d actually bite me.”

“You asked me to.”

“Didn’t say I didn’t enjoy it,” Trevor admitted. “It wasn’t…bad.”

“I wouldn’t have done it,” Alucard told him, “If I thought you wouldn’t like it.”

“Oh, come on, Alucard,” Trevor said. “That’s a lie.”

Alucard frowned at him. “It’s not,” he said. “You must not think very highly of me.”

And then Trevor looked at him, from underneath heavy eyelids, his mouth a crooked, sloppy grin. “Don’t be stupid,” he said. “Too highly, more likely.”

Alucard didn’t know what to do, with that.

“Come on,” he muttered, aware of the blush rising on his face. “Get off the floor. You should rest properly for a while.”

“Fine,” Trevor said, and with a heavy groan sat up, raking hands through his hair. “Woah. Really dizzy.”

Pursing his lips a little, Alucard helped him get his clothes back on, so he was at least halfway decent. His neck, he noticed, was still red from where he’d bitten him, blood smeared all the way down to his collarbone. Alucard frowned. He’d probably have a mark for at least a week. Trevor must have noticed he was looking, because he came forward to kiss him, much more soft and more loving than Alucard had ever been used to.

There was moment that Alucard didn’t know quite how to navigate—he wanted to thank Trevor for letting him drink from him, but somehow saying _thank you, Belmont, for letting me drink your blood_ seemed strange. He was filled with an excess of energy and as a result, his thoughts seemed to be going into overdrive—he didn’t care for it. Trevor, meanwhile, was seconds away from entering a very, very deep sleep. Alucard did his best to keep his mouth shut and pointed to the bed.

“Sleep, Belmont,” he said, voice soft. “You won’t feel so weak in the morning.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Trevor mumbled, flopping heavily onto the bed with a _thud._ “I feel great.”

“I’m sure,” Alucard said. Trevor looked at him, and the empty spot next to him.

“You’re not sleeping?” He asked. Alucard shook his head.

“I have…a lot of energy,” he said, giving him a wry smile. “But I can stay, if you’d like.”

Trevor just offered him a low, contented hum and closed his eyes. Alucard took that as a yes.

He didn’t join him in the bed, rather he stayed in a chair by the window, watching the clouds roll over the dark sky, sometimes glancing over at Trevor, who had quickly fallen very asleep. He snored, too, but somehow the noise wasn’t bothersome; it was kind of…nice. A reminder that there was another person here with him. Even if that person was a loud, obnoxious human. A Belmont. A vampire hunter.

Alucard looked at him, and found those things no longer bothered him.

Now that Trevor was sound asleep, Alucard found it safe to speak, his voice quiet, a bare whisper.

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank u. for indulging me on this


End file.
